BBC 3 Strikes
BBC Video was formed and established in 1980 as a division of BBC Enterprises to distribute BBC television programmes for home video (later "BBC Worldwide") with John Ross Barnard as head. Their videos originally went through CBS/Fox Video (from 1985 to 1998) and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (from 1998-2000) for U.S. distribution. The license was taken over by Warner Home Video in 2000, and in 2008 Warner's logo was replaced by the logo for 2 Entertain, except for on Charlie and Lola. Description The BBC 3 Strikes logo is a logo where three lines move around and eventually form the letters BBC above it. Music similar to that heard at a funeral is heard during it. It was first seen on some of the first few VHS tapes with this logo in tandem with the "COW Globe" and was in tandem with the "Flying Boxes" and is "somehow not scary" there goes your sleep tonight. On the 1995 VHS release of the Doctor Who episode "The Five Doctors", the logo is snatched up by the Time Scoop (the device that kidnapped the Doctor's incarnations and his companions at the beginning of the story. This variant is present on the 2008 DVD of that episode as a so-called "Easter Egg". Scare Rank Low to high, because of the logo's ominous nature, combined with the piano piece, as it may unnerve a few people, and might as well give viewers bad dreams, especially to young children. The scare factor is none for people used to seeing it, or fans of BBC, and it's a favorite of those not scared of it. If said logo is played in reverse, the scare factor may go from nightmare to heart attack. Medium to high for the Doctor Who variant, as the sudden appearance of the Time Scoop and sudden sounds would get to those who hadn't seen it before. WATCH IT IF YOU DARE! Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Grey Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Green Logos Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:United Kingdom Category:Logos that take place in space Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Fixed by Tristan Category:1997 Category:Taken from "Teletubbies" Category:Taken from "Pingu" Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos that contains choir Category:Taken from easternders Category:Logos that make Buhdeuces head blow up Category:Logos that scare Terry Crews Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare The Pink Panther Category:Red, green, and blue logos Category:Uncommon Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Current Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:B Category:C Category:3 Category:S Category:T Category:I Category:K Category:E Category:VHS Logos Category:Logos that scare cailou Category:Logos that Scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:R Category:On & Off Villains Category:Logos that Scare Dora Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare PowerJohn25 UTTP Category:Logos that scare Justin Bieber Category:Colorful logos Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Fancy Logos Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:BBC Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Bristish Logo Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Max (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Gidget (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Chloe (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Duke (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Pumkin Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that scare Mel (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Buddy (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Sweetpea (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Slytherins Category:Half-Blood Category:Logos that scare PaRappa The Rapper Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Logos that scare We Bare Bears Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logo Histories Category:BBC Logos Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos that scare Sam the Wild Boar Category:Logos that make Eugenie the Pig Cry Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that scare Bradley (Stickin' Around) Category:The UK Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Spam categories WHOSE OWNERS ARE GONNA BE IN TROUBLE Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Jeffy Category:B! Category:B!! Category:C!!!